1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical patterning mask and a method for fabricating a display device using the same.
2. Description of Background
Among display devices, an organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous display device that has the advantages of wide viewing angle, superior contrast, and high response speed, and thus has been noticed as the next-generation display device.
An organic light emitting display device has an organic light emitting layer that is made of an organic light emitting material disposed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. If an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are applied to these electrodes, respectively, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the organic light emitting layer through a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and electrons move from the cathode electrode to the organic light emitting layer through an electron injection layer and an electron transport layer. In the organic light emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are recombined. Through this recombination, excitons are generated. As the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, the organic light emitting layer emits light to display an image.
Typically, in fabricating an organic light emitting display device, the hole injection layer, the hole transport layer, the organic light emitting layer, the electron transport layer, and the electron injection layer are formed using an ink jet printing method, a nozzle print method, a deposition method using a metal mask, or a transfer method using heat or laser.